


Rantaro's Execution

by Holly_Stormfeather



Category: Dangan Ronpa - All Media Types, New Dangan Ronpa V3: Everyone's New Semester of Killing
Genre: Execution, Other, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-06-09
Updated: 2020-06-09
Packaged: 2021-03-03 23:08:39
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 510
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/24633604
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Holly_Stormfeather/pseuds/Holly_Stormfeather
Summary: Hhhhhh don't take this seriously, this was just based on a meme in my Discord server.
Comments: 4
Kudos: 4





	Rantaro's Execution

**Author's Note:**

> Rantaro Amami's Execution.   
> Hhh this is probably very bad, but I did it for the meme. Major spoof (Also there's a brief mention of peen)

He'd done it. He'd commited a murder in the killing game. He felt slightly sorry for killing hee hoo protag lady, but she'd had to die for plot convenience, so that emo boy could grow some balls(and an ahoge) to become the new protagonist. A chain ejaculates out of the wall, and snatches his neck, yeeting him into a cool room. He then finds himself in a bondage situation, tied to the ground with ropes by his hands and feet. He looks up to see one of those giant car magnets vibing in the air above him, and starts to sweat. He knows what's happening. He glances over to see Monocock looking at him with a smirk (or however much he can smirk, he's a fucking bear for crying out loud). His eyes seemed to scream "You're about to get yoinked, son". Rantaro sweats harder. He knows he's got piercings in unholy places. Monocunt pushes a button on the magnet saucer, and Avocado starts feeling a smol pull on multiple parts of his body. He sweats even harder. Monococksucker looks disappointed, and turns the machine up. The pull gets stronger, and so does Rantaro's sweat. Still unsatisfied, Monopeen hits it up once more. The pulling gets stronger again. One of his ear piercings go nyoom, and yeets into the air. His ear didn't like that, so it started bleeding in angst. Another piercing follows, making more blood appear. "Oh no" says Rantato, "those are my piercings". Monokink snorts. The monochildren watch. They are happy. A few more of his 50 piercings get yoinked, but then nothing else happens. Monocastration turns it up again. Ranch dressing feels his nipples leave his body. He watches as they ascend to magnet heaven. "Dang" he says, cursing Monopedo for existing. Monodammit (the one shipped with Rantantantar) feels that he wants to go to magnet heaven, too. While he thinks about it, he watches as Rantar's eyebrow piercing (along with his entire eyebrow) floats into the sky. Rantaro takes this time to remember that he has three dick piercings. He sweats again. Monodammit sweats too. Then, three things happen at once. Monoprostate turns the magic plate up to maximum dinner capacity, Monodammit jumps into magnet suck range, and Tanraro's peen, pulled by all three piercings, zooms into the sky. Everyone watches as the detached octagon, Monodammit, and whatever else on Ratata that is pierced flies into the sky. The rest of the class starts applauding, for whatever reason. Kaedead nods in approval from the sky, because it was a performance well worth dying for. Rantasty Apapi was dead. For the final encore, Monomono turns off the machine, and everyone watches in wonder and fear as his de-pierced parts (and Monodammit) rain down upon them. The Monokinklets are crying tears of pure Jizz. They love their brother even more now. They run out and pick him up, then rush away to make him into soup, the best way to preserve a legend. Then the screen goes black. The show is over. The audience is happy.


End file.
